Relapse
by Iadel
Summary: A roleplay fanfic between Sebastian and Ciel - other chars soon to be introduced - Pre-series, what we think happened during their first few times together. Angst, violence, humour... SebxCiel, rating will increase as story progresses. Chap3 in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Roleplay fanfic~ Not seen too much of these, I hope it's not too difficult to follow... Starts with Ciel, alternates from there~

Kuroshitsuji does not belong to either of us~

------

_I opened my eyes, blinking away the darkness, but turning away from the piercing light. Mother... father.. where was everyone? Cold. It's cold. My arms hurt. My neck's stiff... Where am I? Am I bleeding? Who dare hurt me? Where're my clothes? I'm confused... Voices... Strange voices in the distant.. sound like they're in water. What's going.. on..? My eyes slip shut again._

The room was dark and there was a terrible stench in the air. 'Pure', 'clean', well that's what they called themselves, the fallen angels, worse than demons.

Sebastian remained hidden in the darkness, like a cat ready to pounce. He watched as they performed the ritual on the young boy.

His flesh was so pale _almost_ pure, now mark with the terrible scar to show that he is 'unclean'. There was something about this boy that Sebastian liked. Sure he was a pitiful human, but there was that essence about him. He seemed to be... Less naive than most of his kind. His eyes showed pain.

And now, he was branded like a demon. Branded like Sebastian.

_You could say that we're one of a kind_

The demon creeped closer, his eyes glowing red in the darkness.

"I'm bored now"

Suddenly one of the masked figures' head was on the floor and blood sprayed onto the others' white robes.

Ciel's eyes snapped open at the grip on his arm. He let out a cry of pain as he turned his head to sight the masked figures surrounding him, two or three of them restraining the frail child to the floor. He panicked, screaming, when suddenly the panic transferred to the others. The strange unknowns frantically turned, wide-eye, backing away, into Ciel. He stopped screaming, more focused on what had gotten them so worked up. "Unclean, unclean! Away... Stay away, unclean!" they shouted. He squinted and twitched into himself. A... black figure..? It was his only hope. "Save me!" He shouted, his voice hoarse.

"Is that an order?" asked the demon, "Gladly"

Sebastian rushed passed the white robbed nuisances pulling heads and limbs as he ran passed. It did not take long before most lay on the floor in pools of their own blood. Sebastian paused for a second and looked at the state of his clothes. He pulled of one of his white gloves and rang out the blood from the drenched cotton.

"My favourite gloves as well"

Ciel watched in awe as the black-turned-grey blur sped about, incurring the blood-curdling screams from his oppressors. He recoiled, hiding his shame, desperately clinging on to what dignity he had left. He backed against a blood-adorned wall, still watching the phenomenon before him as his small fingers met the abrasion at his side. He winced at the stench of blood as the massacre halted and his saviour stood like a deity in power.

"Who summoned yo-- argh!" he began but choked on his own pain, recoiling and straightening, gasping in agony.

"What-what... are you.. DOING to me?! Agh..."

Wailing, he gripped himself tight, clasping at the area around his throat, but still retaining his glare at the figure, demanding an answer.

"You ask too many questions"

The demon grabbed the trembling being by the neck as his expression turned to a sly smirk.

"I'm Sebastian Michealis and I'll see you in hell"

Sebastian dropped the no-longer-squirming figure and he hit the cold ground with a loud echo in the hollow room.

Sebastian turned back towards the fearful boy and straightened up. He elegantly stepped over the massacred bodies that lay before him and removed his jacket to give to the boy.

"If it's of any use."

The air was stifling enough as it was without him physically being strangled. Ciel hacked and gasped, snatching the jacket from the pale hand that offered it. He leant on his knees and huddled in the black folds, shooting daggers through his eyes into Sebastian.

"I don't know whether to thank or yell at you. You're not human, are you? What do you want with me?" he rasped, massaging his neck.

Sebastian smiled sweetly.

"Most humans dismiss and excuse a circumstance like this, calling it normal. But not you. You know I'm a demon... I want to make a deal with you. I'll serve you, as a butler shall we say, until you get your revenge on the people who did this to you and your parents. But, only on the condition that you will let me have any souls I desire and in the end, I get yours. You shall not die by any other hand, I'll promise you that. Deal?"

Ciel leant back and slipped his eyes shut, a somewhat smug smile playing on his lips.

"What, is my soul so desirable? Craved by Heaven and Hell alike. I'm tainted, demon, branded. You don't want me. I don't need you. I'll find who did this by my own means." He stood, but stumbled over his own feet into Sebastian. He bounced off immediately, an angered redness flurrying his cheeks.

"A boy who can barely stand on his own two feet should not be so arrogant"

Quiet laughter escaped the demons lips.

"You do need me. If I was not here, do you think you would have survived tonight? The ones behind this are too strong for any mere human to face, alone"

The monster paused before running his fingers through his messy black hair as his demon eyes took full concentration on the boy, as if studying his thoughts before deciding his next move.

"If I didn't need you, why would I be wasting my time here, hm? Ciel Phantomhive?"

He scowled. With heavy breaths, he managed to prop himself up on the wall, pulling the jacket closer around him.

"Why do you want me? Why me, why am I so special?" He paused. Cheeks flushing and eyes welling at the utterance of 'special'. It was meant to be a 'special' night - this certainly isn't what he had in mind. He turned, casting an evasive gaze downward, his true childlike demeanour emerging.

"I... I would've.. found some way... some way out of this... I would've..." his voice wavered.

"Special... Don't flatter yourself. Maybe you are just very unlucky. Always in the wrong place, wrong time."

The demon stepped closer to the boy. "I have some matters with others that I need to take care of, you're just unlucky enough to help me. With you I can stage a disguise and, let's say, get rid of such nuisances." he paused, "I'll be loyal to you, no matter the order, I'll obey. Tsk, I sound like a dog now..."

"I happen to like dogs." He breathed hard, shooting up at Sebastian. "Che...." He flared up, lost in emotions. "You want me to help you, living a life already so cursed?! Fine! I'll do it. I've already been pushed so low, what's to say you won't push me lower? I'll use you, and you'll comply. You won't complain. If ever, _ever_ you deviate from my orders, the deal is _off_. Cursed by a demon, branded by Angels, haha... my life really is a joke. Happy birthday, Ciel Phantomhive..." sheer bitterness piercing every word.

"I'm fine with that, since I know I won't disobey. But once you sell your soul to the devil, there is no way out. You still willing to go through with that?"

Sebastian gave a cocky smile and held out his hand to seal the deal.

"Hah, you're giving me a choice now? What sort of demon are you? I thought I had no say in the matter. Whatever, I don't care about this tarnished soul any more. I only need it to get my revenge. Get it over with, I accept your forsaken offer." he hissed, slinking his hand into the devil's, staring intently at his pale features.

Sebastian's demonic smile broadened.

"Now, I have a gift for you."

Sebastian knelt down till he met the boy in the eyes and he brushed back the hair from his face.

"We shall be linked, no matter where I am, that bond shall not break. If you call my name I shall be by your side. And this way, I shall never lose track of you."

Sebastian moved his right hand over the boys right eye.

"This may sting a little" The demon seemed to take joy out of the idea of inflicting pain on the human as the symbol of hell began to carve itself into the boy's eye and the same image reflected on the demon's hand.

Sweat trickled down his pale skin, pricking his neck and cheeks. The jacket seemingly became heavier as the insignia began to bore itself into his pupil. His chest wavered in shell-shocked tension, stifling any of his attempts of restraint. His eyes widened and his face moistened, pain surging through the frail body. His fingers tensed, gripping the fabric with one hand and clenching Sebastian's wrist with the other, as if this process were slow, and his forewarning of it 'stinging' was nothing but a sly and sadistic tease. He groaned as it finally halted. Blinking his eyes shut, tears drawing down his features. Still with them closed, still clutching Sebastian's wrist, he spoke, wavering, "... Good. That was necessary, wasn't it?"

"It was necessary."

Sebastian stood back up and placed one pale finger under Ciel's chin to admire his artwork from a better angle.

"Beautiful. Maybe the extent of the pain I inflicted was not necessary" the demon muttered smiling sadistically. The demon butler bowed keeping his eyes and head low, "Where shall we start, young master? I'll await my first order."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up! Thanks to _Just A Nobody _and _KianaRia _for the review and watch! ^^

This gets a little tedious toward the end, but bear with it people, picks up again in Chap3 :)

Review please, they make us happy~

Kuroshitsuji does not belong to either of us~

---------------------

Ciel relaxed a little against the wall and allowed his head to sink forward a bit as Sebastian's finger propped it up. He was exhausted and he knew it. An awful wave of apathy ran through him as the demon spoke. He didn't care right now, "My order? Get me out of here. No wait, clothes, find my clothes. Then carry me. It's starting to reek in here. That's my order, demon. And be quick about it." he waved his hand uncaringly and half-eyed his new servant. _'Che, how annoying...'_

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian rose back up thinking of more ways of teasing his new master, "If they did a good enough job of eliminating the 'unclean' then I would expect they burned your clothes to get rid of the evil"

Sebastian quickly moved before his master would reply with a sarcastic comment to kill the light-hearted joke. He stepped cautiously over the pools of blood before finding his way to a cupboard and finding what appeared to be the Earl's clothes.

"Never mind, I guess I overestimated them, heh" The black butler handed the boy his clothes and smiled.

Ciel's frown deepened. "You're annoying." The young boy reached out and grabbed the bundle of clothes. Simple attire - small brown blazer, noble white shirt, matching trouser shorts, blue tie; perfect for the bratty nobleman. He stared at the soft entity in his hands blankly. He paused before screwing up his face and blushing lightly, refusing to look at Sebastian,

"... I don't know how to put it on..."

Sebastian tried hard not to look mildly shocked in order not upset his master further. He choked back his laughter before taking the clothes back from him.

He picked out the underwear and lowered himself to allow Ciel to step into it. He removed his own jacket from Ciel and rested it on his shoulders. He pulled the young masters shirt onto him and carefully buttoned each of the pearl white buttons. His smirk growing each time from seeing the faint tinge in his masters pale cheeks, then he reached for the tie.

"To think you were considering that you didn't need me."

His deep blue pupil slid to the side, avoiding Sebastian's gaze, but somehow, he could feel the demon's eyes boring into his chest, as if they were examining every pore. Slowly, slowly, he felt the cold fingers reach higher and higher, making him shiver as they reached his neck. He wasn't enjoying this. He said nothing, but kept away, reveling in the warmth the shirt so graciously brought. He sighed and turned to face Sebastian, now doing up his tie with expert ease. "If you dare laugh, I swear..."

Sebastian couldn't help but grin at the helplessness of the young boy but simply nodded and responded with "Understood."

Once he finished with the tie he helped him into his shorts and matching brown blazer.

"Are you able to walk?" The butler asked trying not to show any hint of a patronising tone in his voice.

Fully dressed, Ciel felt whole again. Still, he ached and felt incredibly dirty (ironically enough), but now at least he felt like a Phantomhive. He tried taking a step toward the butler but, knees failing him, he stumbled once more, crashing into the taller one. He composed himself quickly, snapping, "Didn't you hear your order? I said to carry me."

"Of course, young master," Sebastian lifted the small boy up with ease, one arm under his knees the other around his shoulders. The butler gripped tightly onto the rich cotton fabric, carefully, avoiding his master's smooth pale skin on his bare legs, remembering how he shivered from his cold fingers before. He carried the poor child up the stone steps till they reached the outside of the building. It was already night time and the moon glistened brightly among the coble stone roads of 19th century England. The streets were asleep with gas lamps above the streets being the only other source of life, and the only noise was from the clicking of Sebastian's heels on the ground.

"So do you know where we could stay for the night whilst we set about rebuilding the mansion?"

The feeling of sitting upon someone's arm other than his father's, was rather odd. This demon was thinner and so less inviting and his attempts at making Ciel comfortable were so swift and immediate that they were somehow, rendered cold. Still, Ciel draped his arm around Sebastian's neck, gently clinging on. Outside was dark, but not nearly as dreary as the inside of wherever that was. He closed his eyes as the cold air rushed by his face, greeting him with a wave of freshness. Cold, though it may have been, he was thankful to be outside.

'_Thankful to a demon, che…'_

The streets were desolate, the orange tinge from the gas lamps above casted an eerie glow upon the cobbled paths.

He sighed as his butler spoke.

"I don't know. Take me anywhere. Those kidnappers were stupid enough to leave my money pouch untouched. I can't think right now… just... take me anywhere…"

His voice drifted as he wobbled slightly, steadying himself on Sebastian's shoulder, before his eyes drew shut of their own accord, sending the child into a well-deserved sleep.

Sebastian rose up gracefully to the rooftop of the building and took a second to admire the view as a strange feeling of peace filled the demons bones, something that was almost foreign to him. Despite the eerie sight of the murders behind him and his blood splattered clothes, the silver moonlight over London's tattered rooftops with the smog lying gently above them with the child in his arms drifting off to a deep sleep, they all made it seem so calm and irrelevant.

The butler pulled Ciel in closer to him, and now he was close enough to smell the Earl's scent. So sweet, yet it got the demon's hunger, for the uncontrollable urge, stirring again…

"Only the best for my young master," Sebastian whispered to the unconscious boy before gliding over the rooftops in search for a more comfortable bed for him to rest his head on.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Happy Birthday Ciel!'

_I'm happy._

Mother, Father, Lizzy, Tanaka, you're all here for my birthday, thank you!

_So happy._

I get to sleep in your bed tonight, don't I mother?

_Smiling, glowing, beaming._

_'No Ciel.'_

No?

_'Unlucky. You're just unlucky.'_

But it's my special night!

_Slowly, leaving, fading._

_Glowing, hot, orange._

Don't leave me!

_Fire, heat, burning_

What's going on?

_Pain, blood , branded_

_Black, white._

Save... me...

------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel woke with a start, an awful cold moisture running across his whole body. He trembled, his heart pounding furiously at his chest, as if to rip through his tiny ribs. His breaths were heavy as he sat doubled-over his blanket.

Wait. Blanket?

Dizzying thoughts clouded the young mind, but he shook them away, impressively willfully. Composing himself, the child tensed defensively as he noticed the strange robes that now clung to his sweating back, a horrid tingling waving through him. He eyed his surroundings. An inn room, it seemed. Small, humble, quaint decor, not nearly as fitting for a noble as he'd been used to. Still, it was comfortable, warm if nothing else. A stark contrast to last night.

_'Last night, che...' _rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand, he turned and leaped back out of shock at the smiling visage at his side. _'Blast, why was he so quiet?!' _Sighing, he fixed a stare at those pale features. "Where are we... Sebastian?" uttering his butler's name for the first time.

"We're in one of the few places with a vacant room at such short notice, it is near Christmas after all," The word 'Christmas' escaped the butler's lips almost bitterly. He offered his master a silver tray with toast, a French pastry and tea, "Young master? You appear paler than usual. Do you still have an appetite?"

The butler almost seemed concerned but his usual smirk was still curled into his lips.

"Tanaka will be here soon. He is currently buying the young master new suits."

The young boy sighed and leant back, picking at the sweetly decorated tray before him.

"How did you get in contact with Tanaka? Didn't he find it strange that I was in your care?" He scoffed at the neatly folded pastry flaking in his palm and flicked it away across the tray. He felt stiff and groggy, still aching from his ordeal.

"...'m not hungry." he muttered, stretching out his back. "Get me cleaned up" he demanded, "and tell me what you plan on doing." he grimaced as the sound of clicks ran down his spine.

The butler took out a napkin from his breast pocket and began to wipe away the crumbs his master so carelessly dropped. He took the tray and placed it on the bedside table.

"Tanaka was simply grateful to hear of your safety." Sebastian said, deliberately ignoring his first question, "I was hoping young master would be the one with the plans, but if you wish, I have some ideas. Would you like me to run you a bath? I'll talk you through it afterwards."

"A bath would be good. That is what I meant by 'get me cleaned up'. ... I'll eat when I'm clean." he added, placing a hand to his suddenly noisy stomach. "I don't have anything planned. I want to go back to the mansion, that's all. Once I'm there I'll be able to direct our plan of action." Ciel closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he stretched his arms out in front of him, painfully discovering knots and tight areas that seriously needed tending to. Twisting his face a bit, he drew back the covers and swiveled around to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Bless, he couldn't even reach the floor... His head began to spin. Eyes clamping shut, he clasped his forehead, steadying himself. A warm moisture began to drip down the right side of his face. Dabbing it cautiously with a finger, he examined it with his left eye, his right staying shut of it's own accord. Blood. He gasped in sharply.

"... Why is it bleeding? ... Make it stop! And clean it!" he scowled.

Sebastian simply dabbed away the blood with his napkin, his expression indifferent.

"It will be fine. It doesn't hurt does it?" The butler said it more matter-of-factly, rather than a question, "It might bleed a bit again. It depends on the person."

The butler stood up once he had cleaned away all of the blood and moved into the other room. The sound of running water filled the rooms and drowned out the sound of the nature outside. Steam rose from the bath and condensed on the mirror beside it. After a few minutes the butler turned off the taps and came back into the other room with a towel draped neatly over his right arm.

"Young master, when you're ready," Sebastian gave him a sweet smile.

Ciel relaxed a little as the blood was wiped away from his cheek.

"No, it didn't hurt..." his large azure eyes flickering to the floor. He took a composing breath and lowered himself onto the soft carpet, legs shaking a bit under his own weight. Pivoting on his heels, he turned to face himself in the bedside table's mirror. The sight shocked him. Bruised and stained. Pale, worn, his hair askew. He threw a distasteful look toward himself, turning back to walk to Sebastian.

"Ah, I'm ready."

Sebastian took off his gloves to check the temperature of the water. The droplet slowly slipped past the demons mark as his hand came back out. He walked over to Ciel and pulled the hair from his eyes to see that his eye was now perfectly normal, if you could call it that. Sebastian's familiar 'smile' came back into place as he began to undo the nightgown Ciel was dressed in.

Slender fingers worked their way down Ciel's nightgown when suddenly, with a pang of realisation, he stepped back. "Oi... Did you dress me while I was sleeping? Because this," gesturing to the gown, "is not what I remember wearing." his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't trust you. Not yet. You could've done something to me while I lay helpless. Leave it. I'll undress myself." cynicism raving through tone. His small hands fumbled with the tiny buttons, desperately trying to pry them off. He frowned at his feeble attempts, getting increasingly frustrated. 'Che...'

Sebastian stepped back to allow Ciel to fumble clumsily at his own clothing, smiling at his pathetic attempt.

"That makes me sound so foul…"

Sebastian pulled his gloves back on. The expression on his face darkened and his smile disappeared.

"I can't say I'm surprised that I'm not trusted yet, I am a demon after all. But I will never lie to you, young master," The butler almost hesitated before he continued his reply, "If I was to do anything to you, I would have killed you last night."

There was an awkward silence in the room. The steam from the bath was encircling them.

"But you are still alive."

Sebastian smirked again as a knock hit the door.

"That will be Tanaka with your clothes. Are we done here young master?"

An awful air of frustration lingered around Ciel as he snapped, strangely calm, "Get the door, I'll be fine, che." He wrestled his way out of the gown and straightened out, dipping himself into the tub. The warm water bit at every inch of his tiny frame, sending a wave of relief and pain through him. His muscles relaxed, a whole look of calm befalling him. "Come get me when you need to."

"Yes, young master."

Sebastian left the boy to it, carefully closing the door behind him and let Tanaka in.

"Did you succeed in your trip?" Sebastian asked trying to make conversation with this unfamiliar man. He gave him a sweet smile, "Master Ciel is in the bath at the moment."

The old man dropped the bags next to the door.

"I found the eye patch, you requested. I did not find out why. Is the master injured?"

"Do not worry. His eye is better than fine. It was a simple procedure I had to go through but I need to hide the evidence now." Sebastian's smile felt nothing but cold to Tanaka. The old man could not help but fear that there was an ulterior motive in his expression. Tanaka quickly searched for a change of topic.

"Repair on the mansion has already begun, using some of the funds the Phantomhive family left behind. Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel's bodies were found and have been removed and buried."

"Is that so?" Sebastian replied simply and expressionlessly.

"What did they say to you?"

Sebastian smirked. Suddenly a loud thud came from inside the bathroom.

"Was that master Ciel?" Tanaka gave Sebastian a fearful look.

The demon butler remained unnerved and walked briskly to the door and knocked on it.

"Young master? Is everything okay?"

'Che... I don't remember being so ungainly...' the young boy cursed to himself mentally. He lay on the wet floor, elbows propping him up slightly. Soapy water pooled around and on him, frothing over the side of the tub. He was dizzy again, must've inhaled some water when he fell. Still, he was clean, that was something. A small palm rubbed the back of his neck as he called out, "I'm fine, just get me a towel..."

The demon butler swiftly wrapped the boy's thin body whilst pulling him up onto his feet.

"Not many humans feel so weak after the contract has been signed. But I suppose I should have expected it from you as you are rather young." Sebastian used another towel to dry the boy's hair, "A demon's magic is a terrible thing. I would expect you to recover though."

Sebastian smiled carelessly as if there was nothing to fear yet the glint in his red eyes said otherwise. This smile was as fake as all of the others and they always seemed to be with a hidden agenda.

"And this eye of yours, we can't let others see it." The butler showed Ciel the eye patch, "Wear this and no one would know that you are associated with a demon."

Ciel eyed the patch and before he could argue, decided that it probably was the best course of action to take. Wiping his face dry, he took the two ends in his hands and draped it round his head, reaching around the back, fumbling with it to get a tight knot. He managed it, despite the struggle. Suddenly, his depth perception was incredibly obscured, and he didn't like it. Yet another inconvenience.

"Fine," he sighed. "Get me dressed, then I'll see Tanaka."


End file.
